Continuacion del Clan maldito
by Uchiha Victorique
Summary: En un noche fria y ocura un grupo de ninjas renegados se encuentra con una malherida kunoichi de la hoja...
1. Chapter 1

En medio de la noche un trío de ninjas ambus de Konoha saltaban de rama en rama felices por el éxito de su misión

-Já y pensar que casi fallamos no?

-si Tsunade nos recompensará muy bien no lo crees

-eso espero…. Mikoto que tienes

-hmp….. Estoy preocupada

-por que si todo tu plan salió a la perfección

-si pero fue muy fácil

-FACIL? Casi matan a Natsu

-cierto –dijo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes recordando lo sucedido

FLASH BACK

-Shizune –grito una rubia con vaso de sake en la mano

-si lady Tsunade –apareció una chica de cabello negro

-manda a llamar al equipo G

-si –dijo la morocha saliendo de la oficina

-no será necesario –dijo una morocha entrando por la ventana

-que su madre no les enseno a tocar la puerta –dijo enfurecida la Hokage

-hmp para que nos necesitan

-siéntense –dijo bebiendo su saque –escuchen bien en investigaciones anteriores hemos descubierto el paradero del legendario pergamino Toi Cho

-y solo nos llaman para eso –dijo un chico azulado y ojos mieles

-en ese pergamino están sellados muchos demonios y jutsu prohibidos para el control de los mismos –explico Shizune enojada por tanto insolencia

-ella tiene razón –dijo la goldaime –es tradición que cada cincuenta años el pergamino cambie de custodio pero hace treinta fue robado de la tierra de las olas y desde entonces no sabíamos de su paradero hasta que nos enteramos de su paradero y de paso supimos que Akatsuki está detrás de él –termino diciendo la rubia preocupada

-y nuestra misión es –pregunto Natsu

-ir y recuperarlo –dijo en tono serio la rubia de ojos mieles –partirán mañana en la mañana aquí está todo al respecto –dijo dándoles una carpeta –suerte y por favor no se mueran

-ok – dijo el de pelo azulado retirándose

MÁS TARDE

-bien escuchen –dijo Natsu –según esto debemos atacar por detrás

-atacaremos por delante –interrumpió Mikoto

-no es muy riesgoso lo haremos a mi modo

-quien te dijo que tú eras el jefe

-lo soy porque soy más fuerte

-tu mas fuerte no me hagas reír

-oigan chicos calmémonos y concentrémonos en el plan –intervino Takeda

-cállate –dijeron los otros dos

-tu más fuerte que yo buen chiste o es que olvidas las veces que te he salvado el trasero

-esas son puras coincidencias

-si claro sabes que te vencería con una solo mano –grito la azabache

-estamos alterados por la misión calmémonos y organicemos este plan si –suplico Takeda _si no se calman los matare_

Demasiado tarde Mikoto había iniciado la pelea golpeando a Natsu con su látigo de agua. El ojiverde indignado le lanzo un kunai que la pelinegra esquivo fácilmente

-suficiente –grito el peli azul –esto acaba ahora –musito golpeando algunos puntos de chakra para inmovilizarlos

-te matare –mascullaron sus compañeros

-si ya lo quieran pero después de la misión –dijo Takeda –escuchen vamos a dejar esto a la suerte –sacando dos palitos de su chaleco y tapándolos con ambas manos en la parte de abajo –el que saque el esta partido a la mitad seré el jefe de la misión ok –termino

-maldición –musito Natsu

-bien Mikoto ganaste y ahora que

-atacaremos por delante

FIN FLASH BACK

-fue arriesgado pero resulto

-cuidado –grito Natsu a Takeda

-prepárense –dijo Mikoto con el kunai lanzado en la mano –salgan de donde quiera que estén

De repente salieron varios ninjas asesinos del país de la ola

-devuelvan el pergamino y tal vez le perdone la vida a esta hermosura –dijo el líder tomando a Mikoto de rehén

-llévatela no la necesitamos –dijo Natsu –cierto Takeda

Este apareció detrás del líder dispuesto a darle un golpe certero

-tonto –sonrió con autosuficiencia degollando a su rehén.

Para sorpresa todos eran clones. La verdadera Mikoto salió atacando con su látigo de agua

-maldita ya verás –dijo el líder tocándose la cara –mátenlos pero déjenme esta a mi –mirando a la pelinegra pervertida mente –cuando la derrote la hare mía –termino

La batalla empezó Mikoto contra el líder mientras Takeda y Natsu se dividían los otros nueve ninjas

-eso es todo lo que saben hacer –reía Natsu al eliminar a un ninja con su kunai –como vas Takeda

-bien esto es más fácil de lo que pensé –dijo mientras dejaba inconscientes a dos ninjas con su jutsu de tierra -como le irá a Mikoto

-bien gracias por preguntar –apareció la pelinegra escapando de unas ráfagas de fuego que lograron quemarla

-vamos Mikoto deja de jugar –hablo Takeda –acaba con el

-está bien solo quería jugar un poco –reía – lo siento pero me tengo que ir –termino lanzándolo contra un árbol dejándole inconsciente y curando automáticamente sus heridas

-bien hecho –se escucho una voz –sorprenderte

-quien eres –pregunto Natsu

-tiene un chakra escalofriante –susurro Takeda

-lo sé –respondió Mikoto con un tono gélido

-sal –reto el ojiverde

Ciento de kunais envenenados fueron lanzados desde la obscuridad, Mikoto los detuvo con sus campos de fuerza creados con su chakra

-lo que esperaba de una Uchiha

-que como supiste que yo soy una Uchiha –detestaban que le recordaran que pertenecía a ese clan –quien eres y que quieres

-quiero que me entregues el pergamino y si me derrotas te diré quien soy

-olvídalo no te lo daré. Puedes ir preparándote esto será fácil –sonreía con autosuficiencia

-lo veremos –dijo la sombra con ojos carmesí saliendo de su escondite haciendo unas extrañas posiciones de manos –amaterasu –grito

-que eso tan básico –dijo arrogante Mikoto haciendo también posiciones de manos donde saco una bola de chakra negra para impactarlo contra su oponente. Pero lo deshizo al ver que el amaterasu no era para ella sino para sus compañeros así que se movió para protegerlos con su campo de energía

-eso fue trampa –dijo en tono gélido Mikoto –estas peleando conmigo

-lo siento pensé que ellos también querían unirse

-lord por favor permítame pelear con los otros dos –rogo un peliblanco con anteojos

-como quieras –dijo sin importancia –mientras no se entrometan perdona por hacer esperar –apareciendo detrás de Mikoto clavándole un kunai

-no importa –apareció Mikoto de la tierra golpeándolo con su puno pero era un clon

CON NATSU Y TAKEDA

-me parece injusto pelear con dos al mismo tiempo

-no te preocupes no te haremos mucho daño –dijo Takeda

-no si lo digo por ustedes –aclaro el de anteojos sacando un chakra verde de su mano atacando a Takeda dejándole inconsciente

-Takeda –grito Natsu –maldito que hiciste

-no te preocupes ahora sigues tu –dijo haciendo posición de manos atacando pero Natsu lo esquivo y respondió con un jutsu de fuego

CON MIKOTO Y MADARA

-eres buena digna de ser Uchiha

-cállate yo no soy una Uchiha

-no puedes negarlo tienes nuestro kekkai gengai

-cállate –grito Mikoto invocando sus dragones gemelos que fueron esquivados fácilmente pero ella estaba dentro del dragón de fuego para que utilizando su fuerza sobrenatural (igual que Sakura pero más espeluznante) golpearlo pero fue embestida por su oponente.

-Mikoto –grito Natsu también siendo golpeado por su oponente. Mikoto fue lanzada a diez metros de distancia siendo estrellado en un árbol, cuando se levanto escupió sangre y se había quebrado las costillas y demás. Pero no era problema porque con su chakra se curaba casi de inmediato

-no te preocupes por mi sino por ti

-sorprendente pero no podrás ganarme sin utilizar tu sharingan

-no te daré el gusto

-entonces te obligare –dijo Madara haciendo otra posición de manos

EN OTRO LADO

-que bien se nos adelantaron los de Konoha –hablo un hombre con una gran espada

-hmp

-si no tengo ese pergamino los matare a todos –expreso un joven con la cara llena de pircing

-genial el mundo perderá a un gran escultor –se defendió un chico rubio

-creo que puedo sentir algo muy lejos de aquí

-cierto son unos chakras poderosos

-entonces vamos –ordeno el de los pircing

CON MIKOTO Y MADARA

-vamos eso es todo lo que puedes hacer –dijo el de ojos carmesí mientras atacaba a Mikoto

-maldito –respondió Mikoto recibiendo un golpe casi fatal

-mi…..miko….to –hablo débilmente Natsu después de ser derrotado por el peliblanco

-es tu fin –dijo el de lentes para dar el golpe final

-Natsu –intervino Mikoto golpeando al enemigo con su brutal fuerza noqueándolo -vamos Natsu reacciona

-ay qué pena pero nunca te distraigas en una batalla- se reía Madara mientras lanzaba su amaterasu hacia ellos

-kuzo –dijo Mikoto –esto va mal –mientras curaba a sus compañeros dentro del refugio que había creado con uno de sus jutsu

-Mikoto –dijo Natsu tomando la mano de la Uchiha que estaba en su pecho herido –guarda tu chakra la necesitaras

- no –corto Mikoto –te necesito a ti y a Takeda lejos de aquí ahora esto es lo que haremos –dijo acercándose a su oído

-eso es suicida –grito Natsu -no te dejare hacerlo

-no estás en posición de rehusarte –respondió mientras curaba a Takeda –estas heridas están muy graves y casi no tengo chakra para curarlo

-lo ves no lo hare –dijo el ojiverde en tono desafiante

-harás lo que yo diga yo soy el líder –recalco Mikoto –se irán y punto

Sin pensarlo Natsu la besó (inner: hombre no es momento para eso) Mikoto correspondió al beso pero luego se separo bruscamente

-vete por favor –suplico ya con lagrimas en los ojos –vete estaré bien lo prometo

-prométeme que regresaras con vida –dijo el ojiverde mientras la abrazaban

-estaremos juntos –dijo cambiando su semblante –como lo dijimos?

-si

EN OTRO LADO

-falta mucho para llegar

-si aún estamos lejos–respondió un pelinegro con ojos carmesí

-repítanme porque tenemos que ir a ese lugar tan lejano –se quejaba un rubio

-Pain puedo matarlo –dijo el hombre poseedor de la gran espada Shameda

-después que obtenga el pergamino Toi Cho

EN KONOHA

-lady Tsunade me está escuchando –dijo una peli rosa algo preocupada

-ha llovido toda la tarde –expreso la rubia –los truenos son malos augurios

-son solo suposiciones

-eso espero Sakura

EN LA BATALLA

-esta que por fin –dijo el de ojos rojos –pensé que te habías rendido

-basta de juegos esto se acaba ahora –dijo Mikoto haciendo posiciones de manos –dragones gemelos

-otra vez eso …que no aprendiste nada la ultima vez –hablo Madara preparándose para esquivarlos. Pero para sorpresa ninguno de los dragones lo atacaron en cambio el dragón de fuego se dirigió en forma opuesta

-ah ya veo con que querías que tus amigos escaparan –adivino que en el dragón de fuego se escondían sus compañeros –quizá a ti no te pueda sumergir en mis genjutsus pero a él si –tomando de rehén a Natsu –pero que esto es….un clon de la Uchiha

-toma –dijo la pelinegra golpeándolo desde la tierra –ahora Natsu –el ojiverde salió de la tierra cargando a su compañero –ten vete

-no escaparan y menos con el pergamino –dijo el de ojos carmesí recuperándose del golpe –_si no quieres mostrarme tus habilidades como Uchiha te obligare -_ mueran

-caíste –susurro Mikoto –jutsu flamas del fénix (se está agrio pero no se ocurre nada mejor)

-que pasa –dijo Madara al ser atacado por ráfagas de fuego

-querías ver lo que puedo hacer te lo demostrare –advirtió Mikoto

-entonces pelearemos enserio pero primero

-no te pierdas el tiempo –dijo malévolamente Mikoto sacando un pergamino y haciendo rarísimas posiciones de mano

-pero que

-si quieres el pergamino Toi Cho tienes que matarme –respondió Mikoto desactivando el sello que protegía el pergamino . Al instante se sintió un chakras abrumador , el ambiente se hizo abrumador y una luz negro cubrió a Mikoto

-estúpida como te atreves a absorber esos demonios

-no dejare que obtengas el pergamino tan fácilmente

-suicida pero divertido –dijo con cierta diversión el de ojo carmesí –vamos a ver que puedes hacer

LEJOS DE LA BATALLA

-espero que Mikoto esté bien –suplicaba un muy mal herido ninja con su amigo quejándose de dolor –aguanta un poco Takeda

AUN MÁS LEJOS

-dense prisa quiero eso pergamino

-no puede ser eso es imposible

-que es lo que pasa –pregunto un rubio

-han abierto el pergamino –dijo una chica de cabello azul

-estás segura Konan

-si

-rápido mataremos al maldito que lo hizo

DE REGRESO

-maldito muérete de una buena vez

-si lo hiciera tu vida seria aburrida eres lo que eres por mi culpa

-ya cállate –grito la pelinegra activando su sharingan y haciendo poses de manos

-vamos no vas a poder derrotarme con eso

-ya lo veremos -corriendo hacia su enemigo para impactarlo

-caíste en mi trampa –reía el maldito Uchiha enfocando un chakra negro

-no puede ser esa es mi técnica pero como –dijo sorprendida la pelinegra tratando inútilmente de esquivar el ataque lo cual produjo una horrible explosión

CON NATSU

-kuzo –vocifero –Mikoto por Kami que este bien

CON LOS OTROS

-una explosión

-eres un genio Deidara

-Itachi a dónde vas

CON MIKOTO

-que lastima tenía grandes planes para ti –decía el Uchiha al ver a su oponente muerta –este suceso retrasara mis planes pero bueno me divertí fue un placer

Recogió a su sirviente caído y se marcho

-no puede ser –decía un rubio –si tan solo…. Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado más temprano –casi llorando –hubiéramos podido participar de la batalla de nuestra vida

-Pain ya llegamos puedo matarlo

-hmp

-llego tu fin Deidara –dijo el portador de la espada Shameda

-no espera Kisame –esquivando a la peligrosa espada del desertor

-Itachi has encontrado algo

-no

-la explosión debió ser tan grande que elimino el rastro de todos –opino una chica de peli azul

-busquen bien tiene que haber algo tiene que estar el pergamino –grito enfurecido el líder de la organización

-si

EN LAS PUERTAS KONOHA

-Ah otro día normal –dacia el ninja guardián de la puerta –pero que es eso –dijo sorprendido al ver una sombra que se acercaba

-a…yu..yu…da -dijo casi muerto el miembro del equipo G – ayuda –cayendo inconsiente

EN EL BOSQUE

-pero miren lo que tenemos aquí –hablo un rubio lleno de heridas causadas por una espada –toda una belleza

-un ninja de Konoha

-mas bien desertor de Konoha miren –dijo señalando la banda rayada por la mitad

-está muerta –aclaro Konan

-no –refuto un pelinegro

-de que hablas no tiene signos vitales

-mira –dijo viendo que la pelinegra empezaba a respirar de golpe tratando de abrir los ojos

-ayuda –hablo muy débil mirando al pelinegro y desmayarse

-lady Tsunade llegaron dos de los integrantes del equipo G

-dos

-si –dijo triste Shizune –me temo que Uchiha Mikoto murió o fue raptada

-pero que dices –se sobresalto la goldaime al escuchar tremenda noticia

-lo lamento

-manden a llamar al equipo 7, 8 y el equipo gay

-si como ordene

-yo me encargare de Natsu y Takeda

-hai


	2. Chapter 2

**UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE UN AKATSUKI**

Una pelinegra despertaba lentamente

-donde auchh mi cabeza que fue lo que paso –preguntaba –donde estoy –se sobresalto al encontrarse en un cuarto oscuro trato de levantarse pero no pudo. Cuando lo logro lo hizo con dificultad.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con unos ojos que la miraba fijamente

-suéltame que haces –grito a la persona que la empujaba hacia la cama –quien eres donde estoy

-….

-suéltame –tratando de zafarse –que haces me duele –en su desesperación propino un cachetada al miembro de AKATSUKI

El Uchiha enfado devolvió el golpe tirándola a la cama y recostándose encima de la chica

-estas en la guarida de Akatsuki –hablo fríamente el pelinegro –sino te calmas te matare

-me haces daño –se quejo Mikoto moviéndose para quitarse el peso de encima –por me trajeron aquí

-por que tienes sellados nuestros demonios –contesto aumentando el peso sobre la chica

- tus demonios? – Pregunto casi ahogada –quítate no respiro

-esa es la idea

Mikoto reacciono rápido y se quito al pelinegro de encima claro que lo pago caro porque al instante tosió sangre

-que me hiciste maldito –grito empezando a golpearlo

-cállate molestia –ahorcándola –si me das problemas olvidare que te necesitamos y te matare –sentencio soltándola contra el piso. Mikoto seguía tosió sangre y un dolor intenso dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo

-entonces mátame ahora –dijo retorciéndose de dolor en el piso –no pienso ayudarlos por ningún motivo

-…. –no contesto solo se limito a cargarla para llevarla a la cama –sus heridas se abrieron –viendo como la sangre resbalaba por su perfecto cuerpo

EN EL HOSPITAL

Un ojiverde despertaba

-tengo que buscarla

-por favor tiene que descansar –dijo una enfermera

-no suélteme tengo que buscar a Mikoto

-entienda

-no entienda usted ella se sacrifico por mi y Takeda –dijo casi llorando –Takeda? Donde esta?

-tranquilo está en la habitación de al lado –interrumpió la Hokage –está bien

-y que hay de Mikoto

-mande a los mejores jounin y ambus para rastrearla ahora descansa

-pero –refuto –ok lo hare –dijo rápidamente ante la mirada asesina de la rubia pero prométeme que la encontraras

-hare todo lo posible

LEJOS DE KONOHA

-Mikoto donde estarás –se preguntaba un pelinegro

-Sasuke está muy preocupado por ella –pensaba un peli rosa –Sasuke mira cálmate ya verás que pronto la hallaremos –animo a su amor ya no tan secreto

-….- la miro con rabia y se alejo de ella

-frentona así no te casaras nunca como se te ocurre pedir calma en estos momentos –regano su rubia amiga –Sasuke por cosa del destino adora a Asusa

-si –dijo triste la ojijade

FLASH BLACK

-que es lo que pasa Tsunade –obachan –dijo un rubio

-si digamos que es –hablo un chico con mayas – ya siento que la llama de la juventud empieza a arder

-si así se habla lee –respondió su sensei igual de raro

-obachan dimos

-debe ser grave por lo general siempre le sale un chichón en la cabeza a Naruto –pensó Sakura

-escuchen –dijo muy seria la goldaime –como ustedes sabrán nosotros estamos tras el pergamino Toi Cho

-lo sabemos vamos al punto –interrumpió un pelinegro

-Sasuke tiene razón obachan que es lo que pasa

-Asusa Uyokawa

-que es lo que pasa con ella –apresuro a decir el Uchiha

-Sasuke –kun –susurro la peli rosa

-no lo sé –dijo -tenemos dos teorías –dándole un gran sorbo a su trago –la primera –dijo haciendo una gran pausa- es que Asusa puede estar secuestrada

-y la segunda –pregunto Shikamaru

-la segunda es que puede estas muerta

-no puede ser Mikoto –pensó Sasuke

-por eso los he convocado –dijo sacando del trance a los jounin –les doy la misión de buscar indicios de ella

-si lo haremos de inmediato -dijo Naruto

FIN FLASH BACK

-Mikoto tienes que estar –susurraba un pelinegro –tienes que estar

-Naruto-kun –se escucho una vocecita –crees que la encontraremos

-si claro Hinata que te hace pensar eso

-Neji

-si

-tu sabes quién es ella –pregunto una kunoichi con excelente puntería –después de todo era un ninja ambu

-si –respondió –ella dirigió la misión del país de la hierba

-cuanto falta Shikamaru

-según esto diez kilómetros

-que fastidio justo ahora desaparece uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea –pensaba el shinobi perezoso

-miren aquí debió haberse librado una gran batalla

-todos está destruido

-bien señores a trabajar

EN LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI

-bueno y que hacemos con ella

-está visto que no podremos matarla

-seria estúpido ella tiene sellados los demonios

-y como se los extraemos

-podríamos convencerla

-por favor Deidara –intervino Kisame –amenacémosla de muerte

-no servirá de nada –hablo el Uchiha –ya lo hice y no funciono –aclaro en un tono frívolo –suplicara que la matemos

-y entonces que sugieres

-hmp

-escuchen según sabemos ella es un desertor de Konoha

-si y?

-si ella nos ayuda con los pergaminos –hizo una pausa –nosotros le prometeremos protección con su aldea

-y mientras tanto… -pregunto fríamente el Uchiha

-no lo sé –respondió igual de frio – tú te encargaras de ella

-que? –respondió el pelinegro enojado

-lo que escuchaste –dijo el líder levantándose de su asiento –te encargaras de cuidarla y que no se meta en problemas –termino marchándose

-felicidades Itachi –exclamo un rubio –lo que daría por ser el protector de tan belleza

-si tienes suerte –hablo el cabeza de tiburón retirándose del lugar seguido la peli azul.

-idiotas

CON LOS DE KONOHA

-han encontrado algo –pregunto Shikamaru

-nada –respondió peli rosa

-theme que encontraste

-miren esto –hablo el pelinegro –no es este uno de los jutsu de Asusa

-tienes razón –observando el enorme agujero que causo la explosión –pero este no fue creado por ella

-que como dices –pregunto el rubio hiperactivo

-tiene razón –apareció Shikamaru –miren las pisadas

-son demasiado grandes para ser las de Asusa –dijo Sasuke

-cierto –mirando el otro extremo –esto nos dice que Asusa estaba del otro lado

-fue a ella a quien atacaron –completo la ojimiel

-pero –interrumpió Neji – como le hizo o hicieron para copiar sus jutsu. Sus técnicas no utilizan chakra visible

-chakra visible? –pregunto el rubio que es eso

-quiere decir que cuando Asusa pelea no utiliza jutsu

-pero yo la he visto –se contrario Naruto –esa vez cuando se enfrento a nosotros

-recuerdas que elementos utilizo –hablo Sasuke

-primero conmigo uso viento, con Sakura utilizo tierra y contigo Sasuke los uso todos? –Pensó un momento –como fue que los utilizo todos

-eres un dobe –se enojo Sasuke –ella pertenece a un clan legendario capaces de dominar los cuatro elementos y sus combinaciones usando un microscópica cantidad de chakra

-así que por eso no podía ver sus puntos de chakra –hablo Neji recordando cuando se enfrento a ella

-y por eso fue que Sasuke perdió contra una mujer

- no puede copiar ni adivinar sus movimientos –dijo el Uchiha entre dientes

-pero esa vez utilizo un jutsu llamado quintaesencia o algo así –opino el rubio –y se sintió un enorme chakra

-así que este clan puede o no puede usar su chakra

-así es

-mira que interesante –dijo el ninja perezoso –pero esto no nos resuelve el problema de quien ataco a Asusa Uyokawa

-hey chicos por acá –se escucho la voz de una rubia –miren

-esto es

-Akatsuki –termino Sasuke apretando sus puños

EN OTRO LADO

-por que tengo la impresión de que Madara está detrás de todo esto

-no lo se

-que piensa lady Tsunade

-quizá el se entero que Asusa Uyokawa es solo una farsa para ocultar a la ultima sobreviviente del clan Uchiha

-entonces decimos que la tiene en su poder

-quizá

EN EL INFRAMUNDO

-mi lord si ella no estaba muerta por lo dejo ahí –hablo Kabuto –quizá ya este muerta

-lo dudo –respondió -los de Akatsuki la encontraron ellos harán el trabajo sucio por mi

-que estas tramando Madara –pensó el peliblanco

EN AKATSUKI

Un pelinegro llegaba a la guarida después de haber entrenado todo el día

-aquí tienes Itachi tu cena y la de tu protegida –dijo con son de burla la kunoichi desertora

-mírale el lado bueno –apareció el artista renegado –tienes una preciosura en tu cama –termino diciendo la frase con perversión

Itachi dio media vuelta y una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Puso la bandeja de comida en una mesita y avanzo despacio hacia la cama donde estaba el supuesto ninja renegado. Pero en un movimiento rápido Mikoto se levanto, tiro a Itachi a la cama quedando ella encima del Uchiha sujetándole las muñecas y mirándose frente a frente

-bien y ahora –pregunto el deserto de Konoha divertido y enfadado

-ahora me vas a decir que diablos hago aquí –ordeno aumentando la presión en las muñecas del Uchiha

-te encontramos en medio del bosque prácticamente muerta y como somos tan bondadosos te recogimos y te trajimos aquí para cuidarte –respondió con ironía

-en serio –hablo con el mismo tono que el –porque será que no te creo –apretando mas las muñecas –dime que quieren conmigo

-contigo nada –respondió ya fastidiado – queremos lo que llevas dentro -hizo una pausa –queremos los demonios

-y si me rehúso

-no tienes opción

-cual es tu nombre

-no te interesa saberlo

-cual es tu nombre –grito aplicando toda su fuerza sobrenatural en el agarre de las muñecas

-Uchiha Itachi –dijo fríamente. En ese momento de distracción Mikoto soltó un poco el agarre cuando se dio cuenta del error fue demasiado tarde el pelinegro había invertido los papeles el arriba sujetando fuertemente las muñecas de Mikoto

-y el tuyo

-Uyokawa Asusa –lo dijo despacio sintiendo el dolor en sus muñecas. Itachi se deleitaba con la vista el cabello largo de Mikoto esparcido por la almohada, los ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor por el agarre y el peso del Uchiha, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de una pausada respiración, su cuerpo perfecto y un tanto voluptuoso en paños menores que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-veo que eres un desertora –hablo saliendo de su trance. Mikoto abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al ver la posición en la que se encontraban

–Te sonrojas por que –pregunto Itachi acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la Uchiha

-eso no te importa –respondió Mikoto tratando de empujarlo pero era inútil

-dime algo conociste a mi hermano

-hermano –fingió no conocerlo

-Sasuke Uchiha

-maldición no quería hablar de eso –pensó –si lo conozco que pasa con el

-solo pregunte

-te puedo preguntar dos cosas- el la miro en señal de aprobación –primero por que no te bajas pesas mucho y me asfixias – se acostó a lado de ella. Mikoto giro para darle la cara

-por que traicionaste a tu clan y a tu aldea?

-por la misma razón que tu desertaste de Konoha

-desertar de que habla –se extraño Mikoto pero le seguiría el juego –no creo que sea igual yo no tuve que matar a nadie ni condenar a mi hermano al dolor y odio

-pero no eres mejor que yo ante los ojos de los de Konoha si te encuentran te mataran

-lo se

-como están tus heridas –dijo Itachi levantándose y observando detenidamente el cuerpo de la kunoichi que se sonrojo de inmediato

-mejor

-tu comida está ahí –señalando la mesa –se que tienes hambre escucho el rugir de tu estomago – se retiro

Mikoto se levanto hasta la mesa para comer

-a que se referirá con desertor –ser pregunto a si misma –esto esta delicioso…. Un momento –dejando a un lado el tazón de rameen –recuerdo que uno de los kunais rasgo mi banda y por cierto donde esta mi ropa –buscando con la mirada –ahí está pero es rota y ahora –volviendo a buscar encontrando un armario –no creo que se enoje si uso una de sus camisas…. Me daré un baño sanare mis heridas y me iré de aquí pero antes donde esta mis armas –las encontró en medio de sus ropa –aquí esta esto servirá

EN KONOHA

-y bien eso es todo lo que pudimos averiguar –hablo un chunin con una coleta

-eso no nos ayuda mucho que digamos – respondió una pelinegra

-lo sabemos pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada

-y entonces

-no se

-no nos podemos quedar así –grito un pelinegro enfurecido con mirada carmesí

-Sasuke –susurro una peli rosa

-lo entendemos pero estamos gastando todos los medios para encontrarla- contesto la goldaime ante la furia del Uchiha

-Sasuke espera –grito Naruto al verlo salir por la ventana

-déjalo –sugirió Kakashi

-Tsunade debemos esperar

-pero no se por cuanto mas tiempo

MÁS TARDE

-ya esta… -dijo terminando de arreglar la ropa le quedaba grande así que se remango la camisa y el short haciéndolos a su medida –será mejor que me vaya antes de que me vean –Salí y camino por el pasillo oscuro llego una estancia que parecía varia pero no había un rubio

-hola nena –en tono seductor -que haces por aquí solita acaso no sabes que es peligro –acercándose a ella

-hmp –lo esquivo y siguió con su camino pero algo la detuvo

-uhhhh la zorrita de de Itachi –dijo uno con cara de tiburón –te dio permiso de salir

Mikoto: tsk –lo ignoro completamente y siguió con su camino

Kisame: niñata tonta te ensenare a respetar a tus mayores –grito enfadado desvainando su espada

Mikoto: utilizo su campo de chakra inutilizando la espada

Kisame: que rayos –dijo sorprendido al ver que su espada no tuvo efecto Mikoto se movió rápidamente y se coloco detrás del Akatsuki con la intención de exterminarlo pero un explosión la detuvo obligándola a volver a utilizar sus campos de fuerza

Deidara: cómo demonios lo hace –pensó

Mikoto: nunca te descuides en una batalla –exclamo haciendo posiciones de manos –muere –susurro –pero que diablos –unas cadenas la detuvieron de las manos y piernas

¿?: que sucede aquí?

Deidara: Pain lo que sucede es que –dudo un instante –lo que sucede es que…

Kisame: ella trataba de escapar –ayudo a su compañero

Mikoto: eso no es cierto –se defendió "_el debe ser el líder"- _ellos me atacaron… yo solo lo estaba buscando Señor –esto último lo dijo con claro respeto

Deidara: miente –bufo el rubio

Mikoto: tu mientes –dijo liberándose de las cadenas, los demás se pusieron un posición de ataque –Señor quiero que me permitas unirme –se acerco postrándose frente al líder

Dei/Kisame: ….? "_como lo hizo" _–estaban sorprendidos

Pain: veo que eres buena –dijo levantando el rostro de la pelinegra –y bonita… creo que me servirás – luego mirando al rubio dijo –ve y llama a los demás

Deidara: como ordenes – se retiro

EN KOHONA

¿? –Maldición Mikoto hermana –pensaba un pelinegro –espero que estés bien

FLASH BACK

¿?: quien eres tú? –pregunto a una chica pelinegra

¿?: Quien quiere saberlo –respondió ella

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke –dijo con arrogancia

¿?: Uchiha dices? He oído hablar de ellos.. No son tan buenos que digamos - con suficiencia

Sasuke: cual es tu nombre –le ordeno

¿?: Es necesario?

Sasuke: …

¿?: Lo sabia –rio y desapareció. Sasuke ni siquiera pudo ver su rostro solo vio su silueta y su cabello largo muy largo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sasuke: tengo que encontrarte… no puedo permitir que te descubran hermana

FLASH BACK

Sasuke: para que me mando a llamar?

Tsunade: tengo una misión para ti

Sasuke: y porque no está aquí mi equipo –pregunto extrañado

Tsunade: solo se trata de dos personas –respondió –Adelante

Sasuke: volteando a ver de quien se trataba quedándose sorprendido -…

¿?: Perdone la tardanza –se excuso

Sasuke: tu?

¿?: Ehhh? –Mirándole fijamente a los ojos –te conozco?

Sasuke: cual es tu nombre?

¿?: Uyokawa Asusa y el tuyo?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke

Tsunade: basta de presentaciones –interrumpió – necesito que lleven esto a Suna –entregándole unos pergaminos –dense prisa y cuídense

Miko/Sasu: hai –saliendo ambos por la ventana

EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE

¿?: miren lo que tenemos aquí

¿?: ninjas de Konoha

Sasuke: que quieren?

¿?: Queremos el pergamino –dijo creando un explosión

¿?2: no saldrán vivos de aquí

Sasuke: que es esto? Donde está Asusa? –Se pregunto al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido –esto es un genjutsus… que rayos es eso

Asusa: estas bien? –le pregunto llevándoselo a un escondite

¿?1: Que pasa? –Gritó el ninja –es que acaso no pueden con los genjutsus

¿?2: esperaba más de los ninjas de Konoha –ambos riendo

Asusa: ya verán malditos –dijo dispuesta a salir

Sasuke: no espera… yo peleare –la detuvo –su especialidad son los genjutsus y que mejor que un Uchiha para derrotarlos? –finalizo activando su Sharingan

Asusa: dos Uchiha –dijo activando también el Sharingan dejando perplejo al pelinegro. Solo basto una mirada de ambos para asesinar a los ninjas agresores

Sasuke: pero cómo? Tú eres…? Quien eres quiero la verdad?

Asusa: la verdad…. –suspiro desactivando su sharingan –soy Mikoto Uchiha

FIN FLASH BACK

Sasuke: Mikoto…

EN AKATSUKI

Pain: bien ya que todos estamos reunidos –hizo una pausa –quiero informarles que tendremos a un Nuevo miembro

Itachi: que? Quién es?

Deidara: la tienes en frente –dijo de muy mala manera. Itachi clavo su mirada en la pelinegra que le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad

Pain: "_que interesante"_

Sasori: Pain quien será su oponente?

Asusa: "oponente?... es to no esta tan mal"

Pain: su oponente será… Uchiha Itachi

Itachi: que?

Deidara: estas muerta –susurro

Mikoto: no lo creo –le respondió dejándolo perplejo

Konan: no debería tener un entrenamiento previo?

Pain: si debería… -hizo una pausa –pero ella es un ambu.. Así que no habrá problema verdad?

Asusa: solo asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azabaches

Kisame: que bien Itachi carne fresca

Asusa: puedo retirarme? –dijo levantándose de su asiento

Pain: claro –con un sonrisa extraña – dormirás con tu enemigo

Asusa: hmp –saliendo

Itachi: a dónde vas? –Deteniéndola –acaso piensas huir

Deidara: uhhhh –se burlo pero se cayó de golpe al sentir un kunai rozar su mejilla

Asusa: no te creas afortunado Uchiha –le hablo – no huiré… no me esperes despierto

Kisame: uhhhh Itachi… -también se cayó por la mirada carmesí del mencionado

EN EL BOSQUE

Mikoto: bien hagamos esto –sacando un pergamino empezando a escribir en él cuando termino realizo un jutsu –listo ahora a entrenar..


End file.
